Set me free
by vickyng
Summary: Fic de Mailyn Asakura. Una relación dolorosa, llevada ciegamente hasta el punto de lastimar... Aunque las cosas cambian a veces. RenxHoro. Songfics. ¡Reviews! .::Descontinuado::.
1. Capítulo 1: Taking Over Me

¡Hola! Como habrán leído en el summary, este fic **no** es mío: Es de **Mailyn Asakura**, todos los derechos de esta idea son de ella, y por tanto, todo comentario que tengan es para ella ¡Esta gran obra es suya! Así que más les vale no plagiar � jejeje, bueno, bueno... Yo subiré este fic por ella, ya que tiene algunos problemas con su computadora... Antes solía subirlos "Misuki: Yaoi Lover", pero ella ha tenido algunos problemas también, y no podrá hacerlo. Así que no se extrañen de que ahora yo suba algunas cosas de Mai. Los songfics de ella los pueden leer en la cuenta de Misuki. ¡Así que, saluden a Vickyng, la nueva editora de los fics de Mailyn! xD

Jejeje, bueno, no las entretengo más con explicaciones mías. Este es un RenxHoro. Trata, según las mismas palabras de Mailyn, "mas que nada de una relación que puede llevar a cegar a una persona a tal grado, que puede llegar a lastimarle. Pero todo puede cambiar (...)" Está un poquito corto, ¡pero es muy lindo! Ojalá que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Set me free**

**_Capítulo 1: Taking Over Me._  
**  
_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do… _

"Tu no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo  
Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti  
Pero quien puede decidir que soñar?   
Y yo sueño… "

¿Qué es amar?... Esa pregunta me la he hecho a mí mismo millones de veces, y sin embargo, sigo sin obtener alguna respuesta. He preguntado a diferentes personas y me contestan como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo –"amar es lo mejor que puede pasar, completa tu vida y te da felicidad. No hay nada mejor que ello para hacer de tu vida una privilegiada alegría, es todo lo que se necesita en esta vida para mejorar"-; pero… ¿será verdad?

Yo si he amado, tan sólo una vez, y lo sigo amando con toda mi fe. Pero yo no he tenido ese privilegio de saber si lo que siento es amor puro o tan solo un capricho, no puedo decir si es algo bueno o malo. No puedo decir si es algo que se pueda mejorar, ni siquiera sé si esto que siento es de verdad.

Ahora me pregunto otra vez… ¿Qué es el olvido? Tu no puedes olvidar a alguien que forma parte de ti, ¿verdad?. No se puede olvidar a alguien que quieres tan fácilmente, pero ¿Podrá esa persona olvidarse de ti?... Olvidar es dejar lo que ocurrió en el pasado en un estado intacto, seguir con tu vida sin recordar aquello que quieres olvidar, pretender que eso que existió ya no existe, bloquear pensamientos que quieres borrar; pero, ¿Será el olvido un buen remedio para dejar de amar?... no lo creo.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me _

"Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo sólo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Te estas apoderando de mí"

Ahora estoy aquí, esperándote como siempre, pensando en qué es lo que debería de hacer con mi vida… no es tan fácil como parece, especialmente si tienes a alguien de quien dependes. Pero yo sé que sí vendrás, siempre lo haces. Tiemblo al pensar que me llegarás a dejar. No sé lo que pasa, pero lo que sí sé, es que esto ya se está volviendo una obsesión, algo que espero y dependo en cada segundo de mi vida, siendo que me puede llegar a perjudicarme más de lo que creía.

Pero esto es lo que quiero, ¿no es así?. Miles de veces mi hermana me ha dicho que me cuide... pero yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber qué es lo que me conviene; además, ya más daños no se pueden causar.

La verdad es que no sé como todo sucedió. ahora lo único que sé es que estoy perdiendo la razón. Ya no tengo una meta, ya no me importa nada; sólo te tengo a ti y un poquito de esperanza. Todo podría cambiar, lo sé. Ya no me gusta tener duda y desesperación impregnadas en mi corazón… me destrozas, de una manera u otra.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then _

"¿Has olvidado todo lo que sé y todo lo que teniamos?  
Me viste llorar mi amor por ti  
Y tocaste mi mano  
Supe que me amabas en ese entonces"

Y aun me sigo preguntando… ¿Porqué te tomó tanto tiempo acercarte a mí? Sí, lo acepto: yo me sentía atraído hacia ti desde mucho antes de que tu me correspondieras, y quizás eso hizo las cosas más fáciles para ti. Tu bien sabes que no soy muy bueno tratando de esconder mis sentimientos, y menos los dirigidos hacia ti.

Recuerdo el día en el que, por fin, nos convertimos en algo más que amigos. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Todos estábamos reunidos celebrando el cumpleaños de Anna, y también celebrando los 4 años de amistad que nos unían como una gran familia. Todos cantaban y reían, excepto tu. Te veías nervioso, y juro que se podía apreciar un hermoso color carmesí adornando tus mejillas... Cuánto daría por volver a verte así. A la hora de la cena, mientras todos comían, te levantaste sin decir nada y te fuiste; Pero a casi nadie le extraño, ya que es así como Ren Tao era. Terminé de cenar y me dirigí al jardín, un suspiro y estabas ahí, viéndome de frente, penetrándome con la mirada. Un segundo pasó y ya te marchabas. Te miré, te seguí, me senté junto a ti y permanecí ahí. Volteaste y me miraste. En ese momento lo supe – quería estar junto a ti. Te acercaste, me abrazaste, y me besaste. Tan tierno y dulce como si de un sueño se tratara. Me sacaste de la realidad y a un paraíso me fuiste a dejar. Después, el deseo despertó en los dos, convirtiendo ese beso en uno más apasionado, rozando nuestros cuerpos en un toque tan suave, pero demasiado deseado para volverlo divino; me sentí morir en ese mismo instante. Tardé un tiempo en asimilar a lo que querías llegar, pero que más da, si todo lo que me queda es esperar.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me _

"Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo sólo para encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Te estás apoderando de mí"

Cinco meses ya han pasado, y ahora espero aquí, nervioso y ansioso por que el día de mañana llegas. Y aunque siempre es la misma rutina, ya es algo que no puede faltar en mi vida.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Siempre es lo mismo, cada que llega ese día, te espero impaciente. Llegas y me sonríes, me abrazas y me llevas a sentir el éxtasis del amor en todo su esplendor. Despertamos abrazados y después… te vas y regresas al otro día. No sé muy bien a donde vas, pero tu me dices que es algo que tu padre te encargó. Me abrazas de nuevo y me sonríes. Y yo creo en ti.

Mis amigos me ven y sonríen, ya no están tan acostumbrados a verme feliz. Ellos saben perfectamente acerca de mi relación contigo; Saben que eres la única cosa que me hace sonreír.

Me retiro y me voy a acostar, mañana es el día en que vas a llegar y, como siempre, tan sólo en mis pensamientos vas a estar, ya que tú eres en lo único en que puedo pensar.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like  
You are taking over _

"Miro en el espejo y veo tu rostro  
Si miro con suficiente profundidad  
Tu tienes el poder  
Sobre tantas cosas en mi interior"

Un suspiro, un pensamiento. En alma y cuerpo te espero. Ren Tao... ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!, me controlas, me mantienes preso; sin embargo, de alguna manera, esto ya no se siente como si fuera lo correcto.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Anything For You

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Bueno, aquí ya está un nuevo capítulo de este fic de **Mailyn Asakura**. Ahora vamos a ver que tiene ella que decir, xD. Aunque antes, recuerden que éste es un RenxHoro, ¿Vale? ¡No quiero reclamos después!

"Hola!!! jejeje aquí estoy yo otra vez presentando el nuevo capitulo de mi historia. (xD... Eso sonó muy formal U).. Este capítulo tiene un poco más de romance que nada (...) pero en el próximo capítulo se empieza con la angustia ... jejeje y con el lemmon también nnUU. Ya veremos como me va...

Weno.. pues aquí esta..."

¡Espero que les guste este capítulo!

**Set me free**

_**Capítulo 2: Anything For You.**  
_

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world you thought you knew?  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me._

"Yo daría cualquier cosa por entregarme a ti  
¿Puedes olvidar el mundo que pensaste que conocías?  
Si me quieres,  
Ven y encuéntrame  
Nada te está deteniendo, entonces por favor libérame."

La llegada de un nuevo día se acercaba, y rayos tenues de luz atravesaban la ventana para iluminar pequeños pedazos del colchón en el que un cuerpo yacía cómodamente; haciendo que los ojos de aquel ser se abrieran, revelando unas perlas negras que parecían, conforme pasaban los segundos, ir tomando vida por si mismas, y capaces de llevar a aquel que se atreviera a mirarlas a algún lugar lleno de alegría.

Pero, ¿Cómo no poder transmitir esa alegría, si eso era lo único que el dueño de esas perlas negras sentía? Y luciendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se fue levantando perezosamente, recordando una y otra vez ese maravilloso sueño que había abarcado su mente mientras dormía.

Había soñado con un futuro, mejor dicho, el futuro que él deseaba. Ren y él viviendo juntos, disfrutando de todo aquello que la vida les proporcionaba. Riendo, conviviendo, y amándose juntos; celebrando cada momento que compartían. Se había visto a él mismo sonriendo como nunca lo había echo antes, y sintiéndose más amado que nunca. Se vio viviendo su propio sueño. Que irónico, ¿No crees? Había soñado que vivía como más deseaba, pero, a la vez, se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a ser algo más que un sueño – una realidad. Se preguntaba si en algún momento, Ren llegaría y le diría que lo amaba con toda su alma, que no podría vivir sin él… pero eso era tan sólo un sueño, ¿no era así?; eran tan sólo bromas que su inconsciente le jugaba, confundiéndolo cada vez más, mientras el tiempo pasaba.

De repente, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el sonido de un automóvil. El momento por fin había llegado, ahora todo se resumía a las acciones que Horo-Horo tomara.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you._

"Creeré  
Todas tus mentiras  
Tan sólo finge que me amas  
Te haré creer  
Cierra tus ojos  
Yo seré lo que sea por ti."

**Horo-Horo's POV**

Puedo escuchar algo... un carro. Por favor, ¡dime que es lo que espero! Abren la puerta, se escuchan pasos: Ya estás aquí, has llegado. Estoy nervioso, me sudan las manos, es el momento de hacer algo. Me termino de despertar y me preparo. Llego a la puerta, pero no la abro. Toda clase de dudas rondan por mi mente, pero ya nada puede ser diferente.

Yo sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero no sé que se a echo de ti; Raramente me hablas, pero yo sigo esperando aquí. Siempre has sido amoroso conmigo, me abrazas y besas siempre que lo necesito, y aunque siempre tengas que estar viajando, yo sé que mi espera no puede ser en vano. Y ahora estas aquí, y yo sigo sin poder abrir la puerta. Duda, premonición, presentimiento, llámalo como quieras… hay algo que siento muy dentro de mí, que me prohíbe atravesar esa puerta que me guiará hacia ti.

Pero no, no debo pensar así, quiero estar contigo y eso es lo que haré. Me decido y abro la puerta. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y comienzo a bajar, tratando de no sonar muy desesperado por verte. Atravieso la cocina, y te veo… Ahí, sentado en el comedor, platicando tranquilamente con Yoh. Estoy nervioso, lo sé, pero me controlo y te saludo; tu me volteas a ver, y me dedicas una simple sonrisa.

Tal vez no fue tan mala idea dejar mis dudas olvidadas por un tiempo.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say, just tell me._

"Nada queda para hacerme sentir algo más  
Nada mas eres tú y cada día necesito más  
Si me quieres,  
Ven y encuéntrame  
Haré lo que tu me pidas, tan sólo dime."

Te disculpas con Yoh y te diriges hacia mí. Me sonríes, tomas de mi mano y, a la vez, me diriges hacia el jardín. Nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol y comenzamos a platicar. Yo te sigo preguntando lo mismo, y sigues sin contestar. Te pregunto la razón de tus partidas, y cambias de tema lo más rápido que puedes. Siempre has hecho lo mismo… creo que ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Me tomas de la mano y volteas a verme. Yo simplemente me pierdo en tu mirada; me pierdo en esos ojos dorados que siempre me han embrujado, haciéndome creer que estoy viendo llamas doradas… tal vez porque en ellos puedo percibir la pasión, poder y deseo que caracterizan al mismo fuego. Me dices que no me preocupe, pero en tu rostro puedo ver que algo no esta bien: algo te preocupa, ya que te ves distante, y hay veces que parece que te hundes en tus propios pensamientos. Te abrazo y te agradezco. No quiero que se acabe este momento. Aun así, yo sé que algo esta mal, te ves diferente y tu mirada ya no es igual. Pareces confundido, a nadie puedes engañar, te conozco demasiado bien para saber si algo esta mal. Pero estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa; yo te protegeré, no importa si hace que mi vida sea más corta.

_Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever and never die  
I'll be everything you need._

"Lo que sea por ti  
Me convertiré en tu tierra y cielo  
Por siempre y nunca morir  
Yo seré todo lo que tu necesitas."

Trato de acostarme en tu pecho, pero parece que tienes otras cosas en mente. Te separas de mí, y sin previo aviso, me besas. No es un beso tierno o lento, sino que es apasionado y lleno de deseo. No pasa ni un minuto cuando te levantas y me llevas contigo. Te ves desesperado, me observas con un profundo deseo, pero esa mirada tuya ya me está empezando a dar miedo. Me diriges hacia el interior de la casa, caminas rápido… Pareciera como si tu vida dependiera de esto. Me pregunto a dónde me llevas, pero pronto descubro la respuesta – me llevas hacia mi dormitorio, donde probablemente pasemos la noche entera entregándonos mutuamente, creando que tu esencia quede impregnada en mí eternamente.

Me tiras en la cama y me sigues besando. Creo que esta noche voy a tener que seguir todas las huellas que estás trazando…

**Continuará…**


End file.
